forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zairtail
| size3e = | type3e = | subtype3e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = Laerakond, Toril | language = | subraces = Firetongue Gazer Cutter Bonebreaker | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = 1.9 ft. (56 cm) | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Varies (scales) | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Zairtails are small aggressive lizards found across Laerakond. Description These reptiles have bodies around the size of a human hand and tails which are about twice this length. Ecology Zairtails live in swarms usually riding on the back of scathebeasts. They feed by plucking flies from the air, and will jump onto passing enemies and rip into them. Zairtails lay clutches of around 5 rubbery eggs covered in a foul smelling oil. The eggs are buried in loose dirt, and the young are left to fend for themselves. Subraces Various sub-species of Zairtail can be found across Laerakond, each with a different brightly colored skin tone. Firetongue These rich crimson colored Zairtails are known for its burning hot skin. Firetongues are about the size of a small dog. Unlike other varieties, Firetongues stay with their eggs in order to keep them warm. Gazer Gazers have large suckers on their toes and big eyes. They use these hypnotic eyes to distract prey whilst the rest of the swarm closes in. Their large eyes also give them better vision than any other subspecies of Zairtail. Cutter The fastest of the Zairtails, cutters never stand still. They dart back and forth in battle slashing at their victims in a blur of biting. Bonebreaker Bonebreakers are the largest of the Zairtail family. They are about the size of a large dog and have over-sized powerful jaws. Once they have clamped their jaws around prey, they will only let up if their victim dies or the animal is killed. Uses Food Although not tasty, Zairtails can be used as sustenance. Their fatty skin has an oily texture and tastes like "marsh muck". Pets Some assassins have be known to use Zairtails to carry out their bidding. After training a small group of cutters, an assassin will share their target's scent with the swarm and release them nearby. Once the victim is dead, the assassin collects the creatures without laying a finger on their target. Other uses Boiling the skins of some varieties of Zairtail will give off a rich ink. As a last resort, some adventurers have taken to burning the tails of dead Zairtails to give off a small smoky flame. History Zairtails are very distantly related to dragons. References Category:Creatures found in freshwater swamps